El troll y el inocente
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI. Se conocieron hace un tiempo y desde ese momento no pudieron contener lo inevitable, una tranquila mañana de pareja en sus vidas con cierto hermano presente. DROSSGERMAN. No te gusta, simplemente no leas.


COÑO, COÑO, COÑO – El inconfundible grito de su pareja lo despertó, miro el despertador eran apenas las 9AM, a veces este era más eficiente que cualquier reloj, desde hace una semana que estaba en su casa pues era lo más conveniente para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos y claro que ninguno de los dos dejo de subir video o sus subs obviamente se enojarían. Se levanto de la cama, Alex estaba acostado a los pies de la cama como siempre y Mimí lo acompañaba mientras Suzy estaba recostada en la ventana mirando el paisaje.

Se dirigió hacia la computadora donde se hallaba Ángel intentando editar uno de sus populares Tops 7, él era muy profesional con lo que hacía pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, se agacho y le abrazo por los hombros.

Buenos días, amor – Le dijo el chileno con dulzura al oído – ¿Cómo durmió el señor?

A la próxima quizás mejor si no te acaparas toda la cama ¿Si? – Contesto con sinceridad haciendo "enojar" al menor y al conseguirlo volteo su rostro juntando sus labios con suavidad, y sonriendo ampliamente al haber logrado su cometido mientras una sonrisa de las tan comunes en él se escapaba de sus labios poder evitarlo.

¡Siempre haces lo mismo! – Le dijo fingiendo muy mal el estar enojado sin poder siquiera evitar emitir un par de carcajadas bajas y horriblemente contenidas – ¡Enserio que no es gracioso!

Tu siempre caes en las mismas, por más que te las haga no aprendes a devolvérmelas – Con una triunfal el dios del terror de Youtube volvió a su tarea de editar su próximo Top para su canal.

Garmendia solo suspiro, no había nada que hacer contra él, ese hombre no tenia arreglo pero así le gustaba, tan solo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse por lo que fue a darse una rápida ducha y al salir solo se puso una camiseta además de un bóxer negro que era de David. Bajo las escaleras dispuesto a preparar un rico desayuno para ambos ya que obviamente sabia que el otro no lo había hecho porque siempre hacia lo más aunque quería creer que lo esperaba para hacerlo juntos y no creer que lo hacía para que él le hiciera de comer aunque lo dudaba.

* * *

Ya en la cocina miro a su hermano Diego que se encontraba haciéndose unas tostadas mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de piña.

Te quedan bien los calzoncillos de Dross – Espeto el hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa burlona señalando la prenda y sabiendo que eso molestaba al menor – Además de camiseta.

Te he icho mil veces que le llames por su nombre real – Contesto Germán con fastidio – Se llama Ángel David Revilla, a estas alturas ya deberías conocer su nombre a la perfección.

Claro que lo conozco pero vamos hermanito, él es Dross el mayor rey del terror y lo perturbador en Youtube y es reconocido mundialmente ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Hablo en su defensa el mayor de los Garmendia – Y como no saber su nombre, si te pasas cada noche gimiéndolo una y otra vez, como no saberlo ya, creo que hasta los vecinos lo saben.

Te odio ¿Lo sabes? – Musito dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su habitación sin decirle nada más al otro y para buscar a su pareja para poder desayunar juntos. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto se encontró con su novio aparentemente feliz pues estaba terminando de editar su video al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a Mimí que se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas – ¿Cómo están mi princesa y mi rey?

Muy bien – Respondió el Youtuber del terror psicológico y los tops – Te quedan muy bien mis calzones, un poco grande pero se te ven muy lindos.

No me gusta cuando dices algo parecido – Decía haciendo un puchero infantil encantando al otro – Siempre haces eso cuando vas a trolearme o tocarme el trasero.

No es mi culpa que seas tan inocente – Espeto el mayor con una sencilla sonrisa y usando ese tono que logro enamorarlo, y que aun seguía gustándole – Me encanta como eres, Germán, después de todo yo no te cambiaría por nada.

Lo mismo digo, yo no cambiaria a este troll que tengo por nada en el mundo – Dijo HolaSoyGerman con una enorme risilla – Ya que después de todo, tú eres mi troll y yo soy tu inocente y además cuando pregunte por mi princesa y mi rey le hablaba a Alex y Mimí.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: Hola, primero que nada esto lo tenía escrito hace mucho en el cel de mí hermana mayor pero nunca lo había subido porque no sabía en qué categoría hacerlo pero por cosa de la vida la he encontrado hoy mismo y decidí subirlo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. Chao  
**_


End file.
